Jacelyn Kujo
Appearance Jacelyn Kujo is a curvaceous woman. Jacelyn is usually seen wearing a silk white dress, which usually flows. Her hair is usually kept in neat braids which stretches down to the back of her neck. At other times, she is seen wearing a dress shirt and overalls, with white pants and brown shoes. She has eyes that change color. Her eyes are usually bright red when in sunlight, and when indoors, they are blue. When stressed, they will rapidly change color, which will also show in her stand. Personality Jacelyn is sweet, beautiful, and also generally giving. She loves life, and will generally keep multiple animal companions. When stressed however, Jacelyn will turn from her sweet, calm, and caring demeanor into an angry monster, with no regard for life. She will fight those who attacks her family, and loves her husband dearly. Her Stand shows her aggressive nature in combat, down to a T. Synopsis History Jacelyn Kujo, Born Jacelyn Arakawi, She was born in the Kyoto Region of Japan. She had a tough upbringing, her mother struggling to make ends meet, and her father being a blackout drunk, and beating her numerous times. Despite her rough upbringing, she remains kind, and shows the same kindness she wanted from her parents so much to those around her, as she believes she will not follow the same path as her parents, and will break the bad cycle which has plagued her family for so long. After Her parents had died, she was adopted by the Hirose family, and eventually grew to live on her own. She met Hontoda when one day, He had entered her shop, and purchased sweets. Eventually, they began to meet more and more, and eventually became a couple, in which they than got married after about 4 years, and now have a family together, one which both Jacelyn, and Hontoda are very loyal to. Abilities See Main Article, Ocean Breathes Salty Solidification Ocean Breathes Salty's, Main ability is to solidify different forms of matter, while still having them retain certain properties from their original state. This is activated by OBS swiping the matter or object with it's left hand, letting it pass through before solidifying it. For example, solidifying lightning, and still having it retain it's intense heat. The user is able to choose which properties she wants retained, and is immune to any property of the solidified object that would harm her. (For example, solidifying lava, and being immune to it's heat.) OBS is able to solidify sections of matter rather than a whole division of it. (For example, solidifying a section of air to make a wall, rather than solidifying all air around her. The user can control how strong or weak the new object, or form of the object is. (For example, making Lightning as weak as a stick.) Liquefaction Ocean Breathes Salty's secondary ability is to liquefy objects, or other forms of matter in sections, similar to OBS's primary ability. Similarly to it's first ability, OBS is able to Liquefy sections of matter, rather than all matter in a radius. This is activated by OBS swiping the matter or object the user desires to liquefy, with it's right hand, letting the hand pass through before solidifying it. Also similar to it's first ability, OBS is able to control the viscosity of the liquid it wants, and can control certain properties of it. OBS can also, like it's first ability, retain certain properties of the liquid that the user desires, and any harmful property that is normally found in the object or matter's natural form, will not harm the user, but will harm others. General Abilities * Stand Rush * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed Trivia * The character is based off of Touka Kirishima From Tokyo Ghoul.